Carpe Diem
by Late-Summer-Night
Summary: It's after the war. Harry and Draco reflect on their past. I'm still deciding whether to make this slash.....help!!
1. Little Rain

Author Notes: Do I look like I own any of them?!!!! I've had too much caffine, it's eleven pm, I'm depressed 'cuz it's raining outside. I'll probably post a couple more chapters whether you review or not. I'm deciding whether to make this a slash fic.  
  
Maybe I should make this into slash. Whadyathink?  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chapter 1. Just a little rain  
  
He plopped down near the lake just like he used to for the past seven years or so. Of course, things were different now. Very different. He was not only the boy who lived, but also the boy who defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort, once and for all. Things have changed so much since the defeat of Voldemort.  
  
There of course was the loss of many dear friends. Ron included. Harry sighed. He was offered the minister of magic, when he graduated from Hogwarts. Fudge was killed. The foolish git. No. He just wasn't ready. At least, not yet. Sirius was now the minister. Yeah. Peter Pettigrew, aka wormtail. Dumbledore's still the headmaster. Mcgonagall was lost in the war. And so was Lupin. Our dear friend that died taking the curse aimed at him. His third and seventh Defense against the dark arts professor.  
  
Harry was now DADA professor with Draco Malfoy as transfiguration. Draco Malfoy. A boy who stole the Head Girl and prefect Hermione Granger's heart. A boy who was saved by her. A boy Hermione would have died for. Hermione was weak. She was in a coma and she might never wake up. Draco used to almost live in St. Mungos, by Hermione. She was still unconscious.  
  
After the war, Draco and Harry became friendly. Although not too friendly. They were both parentless and with a big fortune in Gringott Vaults. Tomorrow, the term would start. He'd have to face Ginny and the Creevy brothers in their seventh year. Also, he was now the Gryffindor Head. Snape, the slimy git was still Slytherin Head and Potions Master.  
  
Some things never changed. Nope.  
  
But some things had. Like the twinkle that died out in Dumbledore's eyes. The memories and nightmares of the war. And wizards, only too cautious. A figure in silver robes strode over to him.  
  
"It's late, Potter."  
  
"Late for what? Late to take back the sacrifices? Tell me, Malfoy."  
  
"Term starts tomorrow, Harry. Get some rest."  
  
"Where were you all day?"  
  
"You know better than me where I was. And why too."  
  
"Hermione again?"  
  
The pale blond boy nodded, sadness coming over his eyes.  
  
"I should have treated her better."  
  
"You did in our last year."  
  
"It was sixth years before I regret now. How was I to know she loved me and would save my life?"  
  
Harry found nothing to say to this. They just sat there watching the lake, drowning in their own thoughts. A raindrop fell down, then another. Then another. It was raining but both men didn't care. It was just a little rain after all. What harm could a little rain do anyway? 


	2. Draco's POV

Author's Notes: I don't own any of them. And I know my fic sucks. Still, hope you guys are nice enough to leave a review...Flames are welcome too.  
  
  
  
Draco's POV  
  
It's raining But I don't care. The skies are telling my feeling. Actually, I'm thankful it's raining. A year ago, if someone told me I would be crying over Granger sitting next to Potter in a year later, I would think they were crazy. But here I am. Just crying, for god knows reason why.  
  
Maybe I'm crying for Hermione. Maybe I'm crying for Potter. Why? Why would I ever cry for Potter? Because, as much as I hate to admit it. He is one heck of a wizard. Not many wizards would come out alive, after facing Voldemort over than four times. Hell, an average wizard would just die.  
  
Only the last time Potter ever faced Voldemort, he didn't come out alive. Sure, he was living and breathing seating next to me. But his soul, his heart died that night with so many other's lives. Mine did. It's sort of a hollow feeling. And, there's this little voice in my head that tells me that I should have been nicer to the girl who saved my life.  
  
Sure, I was kinder to her during seventh year. But mostly because she came back looking hot, and was the only girl who didn't like me. Nothing else. Boy, I was wrong about her being the only one who didn't like me. She said she loved me before falling into a coma. No one loved me. They lust, but never love.  
  
Malfoys aren't loved. But then, Malfoys don't get saved by a muggleborn. Potter looks at me curiously. I snap at him.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
"Are.are you crying?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"No I'm not! Why does it matter to you anyway?"  
  
"I want to know why. You never cry."  
  
"Malfoys never cry."  
  
"Aren't you a Malfoy?"  
  
I think about the last word. Was I a Malfoy?  
  
"No, Harry. Not anymore."  
  
".......You called me Harry."  
  
"Yeah. Since we're going to be to at Hogwarts for a long time, might as well get used to it."  
  
"Oh.all right, Mal.Draco."  
  
"Harry? Do you think anyone would miss me if I dropped dead?"  
  
"Hermione would."  
  
"Hermione is in a coma because of ME!!!"  
  
"Maybe. But her attempt to save your life would go to waste if you died. So live. Live long, for her."  
  
"For once, you have a point Potter. But we're all going to die, someday."  
  
"I know. Carpe Diem, Draco."  
  
"Enjoy the present." I whispered.  
  
Both of us are getting soaked but we don't care. Rain is nothing compared to what I've endured. Nothing would compare to what I've seen and been through. Nothing. 


End file.
